Take Hold and Dont let go
by Zuko'sOnly
Summary: Sequal to Your Salvation is at handjust another little part of it minor one shotZutura


**Take hold and don't let go**

**Zuko'sOnly**

**Zuni: So I have a request from 12manytears to do a sequel to Your Salvation is at Hand. And now I've decided to go with it and give you all what you want… Hope it's good! PS: There's a new twist! **

**Zuko: Oh god not another one…**

**Zuni: Don't you ever give up?**

**Zuko: Nope!**

**Part one**

Aang was relived to see that Katara was feeling better. Her fever had broken over night and she was eating again. But she slept a lot and her sleep was fitful but not in a bad way. This confused him, but he didn't bother to ask. After all, Katara was older than him and he figured it was what the monk's call 'Puberty'.

Sokka and Aang sat quietly on Appa's soft fur, waiting for Katara to come back from the river. She told them she was going to take a bath and try to speed the healing process up a bit.

"Sokka… can I ask you something?" The Water tribe boy nodded and looked over to his friend.

"Sure Aang, what's up?" He sat quietly for a moment before blurting out what he wanted to say.

"Has Katara gone through puberty yet?" The look on Sokka's face was first that of shock, then wonder, confusion, and finally amusement. He tried hard to stifle his laughter and was able to.

"I don't really know, that's not normally something a woman shares with a man unless she's going to marry him." Aang thought on this for a moment and sighed. Maybe it wasn't what he thought. But what did he know… he's just a kid after all.

Katara sighed as she waded out into the middle of the slow moving river, the cool water helping relax her. It was summer now, and the air was hot and humid but Katara hardly noticed it as she sat on a large rock near her, the water coming up to her ribs.

In her mind she could see Zuko kissing her inner thigh and she trembled, feeling the oh-so apparent lust build in her loins. She wanted to hate herself for letting him do what he did, but how could she? She always secretly liked him, more than anyone should, and he was quiet handsome, even with his scar. It emphasized who he was and that alone made him attractive.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Katara thought as she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. As she sat in the river watching the water drift past, she became hypnotized by the slow motion of it. No thought entered her mind, nor did she hear anything of the outside world. All she saw and heard was the stream. She didn't seen notice the tall pale boy as he watched from the other side of the river.

Zuko slowly and quietly pulled the branch aside from where he sat crouched on the ground. Just across from him, near the other side of the stream Katara sat on a rock, the water moving past her slowly. For a moment he thought she was looking at him, but when she made no movement, he figured she was captivated by the river.

"_God she's so beautiful…"_ Zuko remembered the feel of her soft skin sliding against his own and bit his tongue to keep back the groan. He wondered if she remembered last night. He'd made sure not to leave any kind of mark. Not only would he fear getting her into trouble, he couldn't stand to think of marring her beautiful skin.

He knew he could only steal a few minutes away from his uncle, or else the old man might think he was off making trouble again. But he thought about that his uncle had said when he returned in the early morning.

"_No… the old man just wants what's best for me."_

"Katara!" Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her annoying brother call out for her. Apparently the yell caught her off guard too. Katara jumped and almost fell into the water. She groaned as she stood to see her brother come through the forest.

"Aang and I were worried, you were gone a while." She smiled slightly to her brother and stood where she was.

"I'm alright, just relaxing. I'll be back in a few minutes." He turned back and started back into the forest.

"Alright, just get some fish if you can. I'm starved!" Zuko wanted to smack him for that. His sister was still sick by the looks of it and he expected her to get food? He might hate his own sister, but that's still no way to treat a sibling.

Apparently Katara thought the same, for Zuko could hear her mumbling about how he had a hollow leg where he must store all his food.

"_Later,"_ he told him self, he'd come back to her later when there was less a chance of them getting caught.

**Part two**

Katara watched as her brother and Aang chowed down on the fish she had been able to catch. This sickness – which was not named nor did anyone know about- effect her bending, and it was difficult for her to catch them. Her stomach growled, a sign she was getting better, but all the fish had already been eaten. Thankfully Aang and Sokka hadn't heard it, she didn't want to have to go out and find more food, and she was already tired and wanted to sleep.

Quietly she rolled out her sleeping skins and laid out on them, not bothering to get under them. She turned to face the fire, her mind falling into a state where she only saw the dancing flames and thought of Zuko. His eyes as intense as the fire, his body so warm and strong. Closing her eyes, she saw his strapping arms around her waist, holding her close as she leaned against him. In her mind, there was no war; there was no death and no pain. Her mother hadn't died and Aang was no longer hunted by the Fire Nation. She was free to love whom she willed with no worry of being shunned by anyone. That was the heaven she envisioned for the world, and that was the place her mind fell into when she finally slipped into a deep asleep.

Zuko could hear over the dying crackle of the fire that Katara was hungry. A growling stomach he knew very well. Off to the other side of the fire, Aang was snoring loudly and Sokka was out cold, leg twitching as he dreamed of a banquet of meats. Quietly Zuko sneaked around the tree he hid behind and set a small bag of fruits down by Katara. They were ripe, and the smell would wake her up to eat.

The Fire prince stole a glance at her and knelt down slowly. She looked feverish and uncomfortable, but slept peacefully. Reaching out, he brushed his knuckles softly against her check and smiled when she didn't stir. Leaving over her, he softly brushed his lips against her own in a fleeting kiss, just enough to taste her again and then he was off, back in the forest like he was never there.

From her dreams Katara could smell the sweet sent of fruit, and what felt like something against her lips and cheek. Slowly she brought herself from her dreams and found herself facing a hide bag with something in it. Sitting up, she pulled it toward her and opened it to find a few pieces of fruit and cured meat resting at the bottom. She looked around, seeing her brother and Aang out cold, but no one else around and wondered if maybe the gods were looking out for her after all.

Katara slept well that night with food in her stomach and a fire going again. It wasn't as big as last time, but it was warm and comforting none the less. Zuko how could not say the same thing. He slept yes, but he kept waking up wondering if Katara was well or alright. He was thankful his uncle was a heavy sleeper; he didn't want to have to explain himself.

But finally Zuko slipped into a heavy, wonderful dream filled sleep that seemed to mirror Katara's exactly.

Aang was the first to wake, and when he did he was shocked to see a figure leave the camp sight in a hurry. Sokka was still mumbling about food, but Katara's bed was empty. Aang leaped to his feet and took off after the figuring, hoping it was Katara and she was just going down to the river to wash up. But who ever it was, he wasn't able to keep up with and lost them about twenty or so feet from the camp. Turning back, Aang headed back to the camp and found that Katara had just returned with a small hide bag full of fruits and nuts that they could eat for breakfast.

"Oh, Katara. You scared me." She smiled and sat down by the fire.

"I'm sorry… I just went to get some breakfast before Sokka woke up." Aang smiled and sat down on his bed –which was Appa's tail- and watched her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I wonder what it was that made you sick." Katara shrugged and offered a star apple to Aang who gratefully accepted.

"I'm not sure, but I might have gotten it while we were up in the clouds." Aang took a bite out of the star apple and watched as Katara cracked open a leachy nut and drank down the liquid it the shell, before digging the meat out with a slight smile.

In the back of Katara's mind, she was more interested in the soft lingering feeling that lay on her lips rather than her friend enjoying his breakfast. It tingled the way a lemon does and it burned. Not painfully just warm enough to remind her it was there.

"_Tonight…"_ she thought as she opened another leachy nut. _"Tonight I'll wait for who ever it is."_

**Part Three**

Throughout the entire day, Zuko's mind wasn't on his training. It was on the blue eyes goddess that had skin as soft as silk. A couple of times he found himself stopped completely in what he was doing, imagining Katara's beautiful naked form beneath his own. He could taste her cool skin and the sweetness of her womanhood. He wanted more… he wanted her. And not just in a physical way. He wanted her by his side.

It took him a while but he realized that he had always had a liking for the water bender. She was feminine, but strong none the less. She fought like ever little scuffle was for life and death and never backed down from anything. He liked that about her. She was strong and brave. Even after being chased to the ends of their world, but him and Zhou nonetheless, she still had the will to continue on. That set her apart from other girls. And he liked that. Maybe a little too much. But he figured if he was becoming addicted to something, at least that something was good and worth it.

Night came slowly for Katara and Zuko. The water bender felt if it came any slower she might scream. That building anticipation like being on a roller coaster was driving her nuts. The same thing could be said about Zuko. He had wanted to start pacing, maybe even go for a long run before night feel, but that would have made his uncle curious and he couldn't afford that just yet. So he'd just have to wait it out and deal with the building need to see his little water bender.

Katara watched as the fire danced back and forth, almost as if each flame was playing with the other in an endless game of tag. It reminded her of Zuko, of how he helped her and how he had been so soft, so gentle and strong at the same time. And his eyes. Oh gods how his eyes shined and glowed like the fire. She'd seen other fire benders eyes before, but no one had those golden eyes like he did.

"_Now…"_ She thought. _"Now I need to go, he's waiting for me at the river, I have to go."_ Looking to her brother and Aang as they played water, earth, fire, air (Rock paper scissors) she smiled and stood up. Sokka looked up to her sister as well as Aang.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going down to the river and practice my bending a little. I won't be gone long." Aang nodded and smiled.

"Just be careful, you might get lost." She nodded and turned toward the forest. Taking a deep breath, she started into deep woods, trying to walk slowly so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

Katara ran the rest of the way to the river, thankful she wasn't wearing her parka. In no time she made it to the river, but felt her heart sink when she found that Zuko wasn't there. Huffing from the run, she sat down on a rock behind her. He wasn't there. No one was. And she never felt lonelier in her life. She had the same feeling as when in mother died, alone, lost, and sad.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face, letting the tears fall. Normally she would have fought them off, but no one was around, and she just didn't have the strength to fight them. They burned her cheeks and made her cry more.

"_Zuko…where are you?" _

Zuko was out of breath by the time he reached the river, and found himself even more out of breath when he saw the beautiful image of Katara sitting in the moon light crying.

It was like watching a goddess cry. So heartbreakingly beautiful. Slowly Zuko approached her and stopped when she looked up to see him, startled slightly.

"Katara…" he whispered her name softly and she jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She didn't know what was going on with her, she just knew that right now she felt safe and was going to go insane if he didn't stay. He was like a drug and she was already addicted. Zuko slipped his arms around her lithe figure and held her against him, his body warming to her cold touch, and thanked Anzi that she was alright. They stayed that way, arms around each other for almost five minutes. She sobbed into his chest and he only held her, careful not to scare her in anyway. After she calmed down, Katara looked up to him and wiped her eyes.

"Zuko… I don't know what's going on, but something is weird." Zuko nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He had noticed it as well, the strong pull toward her was intense and he was worried that it might get her into trouble.

"I don't know what it is either Katara, but I'll find out. I promise."

The time Katara had spent at the camp not doing much of anything, she was thinking about the first night Zuko had cured her. He took her sickness, and gave her another. But it was a sickness she could deal with. She loved it, and it took her a while to admit it, but she thought that perhaps... she even loves him. But she wasn't going to jump to conclusions… she still had a lot of reflecting to do. But her line of thought was suddenly cut short when she felt Zuko's lips brush against her own in a soft tease. Her back went ridged and she arched into him, pushing her chest into his own. One hand left her waist and the other found her breast in a full and strong grip. It was rougher than she remembered, but she liked it. It showed his strength and his sense of possession. Her knees felt weak and she fell against him. Zuko held her up with his own body and gave a groan into the kiss when he felt her full body come in contact with his own. Running his hands over her back Zuko could almost feel her soft skin and knew that he needed to feel it again.

Reaching up, Zuko grabbed the hem of her tunic where it folded over and pulled it open roughly, careful not to rip it, and was satisfied when he saw she had skipped on the chest wraps. Her succulent breasts looked a thousand times softer in this pale moon light, and he couldn't stop himself. Her soft mewling sounds were driving him insane. Kneeling down, Zuko took hold of one breast with his calloused hand and lifted it up slightly, and trying something new, licked the underside of her breast softly. She twitched and squirmed while resting her hands on his shoulders. He could tell by the way her thighs rubbed together, she was being tortured by this, but he couldn't help it. It might have made him a sick bastard, but he liked to see her squirm, knowing he's the one who makes it happen. Returning his attention back to her, he switched to the other breast and did the same this time, but proceeded with licking her nipple ever so softly, before biting down on it. He didn't bite hard, but hard enough to make her jump and whimper in the perfect balance of pain and pleasure. He grinned and ran one hand over her stomach while he continued to alternate between licking the underside of her breast and biting the nipple, each time making her squirm and jump.

"_I could do this forever…"_ he thought, but knew he didn't have forever and cursed the spirits for that.

Katara thought she was going to go insane. Zuko was hardly doing anything at all and she was already melting under his touch. She felt like ice in a pan with the fire all around her. Her knees gave way as Zuko stood, and he caught her and swept her up in his arms with an almost sadistic grin. And no matter how scary it would have seemed a few months ago, now it was just plain sexy. Walking over to where the grass met the sand, he set her down and smiled as she looked up at him with a blush and full body tremble. With the moon behind Zuko he looked like a living god. He gave a smile and knelt down ran his hands over her shoulders and arms. Leaning forward, he nibbled her ear lightly and whispered into her ear softly,

"You're so beautiful Katara…" She shivered as his hot breath trailed over her ear and neck. Reaching up, she held onto his shoulders as he moved to lay her back on the soft ground. He looked down at her and moved to lift her legs and spread them slightly before moving to lie on top of her, groin to groin. Already Katara could feel his length and gave a throaty sigh, smiling as he ran his fingertips softly over her cheek. She turned her head into his touch and looked up at him with a seductive and a "come get me" look. This time, she knew what she was doing, and she knew what she wanted.

Wrapping her legs around Zuko's waist, she pushed her groin up against his own in a dry hump and watched him moan. He pushed down against her in return and she gave a soft whine of her own. The soft sound she produced made him tremble against her, and push down against her again, harder this time.

Pulling away Zuko nearly ripped her top off and grabbed each breast in his hands, and placed his face between her soft chest while gripping and massaging them, licking and suckling between her breasts. As he continued to lick and grope her, he grinded against her, drinking in each soft whimper she made. Her skin was cool but so warm at the same time he thought it might scorch him. Looking up with soft pleading eyes and grinned. Katara's head was tilted back as she panted and trembled, completely lost in the moment. Sitting up, he untied the belt at her waist and let the robe fall aside, pleased to see she had no under clothes on. Zuko placed his hands under her lower back and lifted her up while moving to sit on the robe and place her in his lap, legs on either side of him and her crotch right over his. Her arms went around his neck and he wrapped his around her before giving a push to his hips, pushing his cloth covered erection against her crotch. He could feel the burning heat of her woman hood through the pants, along with her sweet dripping wetness. He growled and leaned forward, continuing to push against her, driving her insane with his torture, and nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

Katara had no idea what to do. Zuko had taken control of the situation and now she could only go along with the ride. But oh by the spirits it felt go to just go along and let him do what ever he pleased. For a moment she noticed Zuko stopped moving and she looked down to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked while panting slightly, trying to get her breath back. Zuko was just as winded as her and his gaze was so strong, so intense she thought it might burn her alive.

"Nothing… I just… want to make you feel good." She smiled and reached down to cup her hand against his cheek lightly.

"You already make me feel good Zuko"

"But I want to make you feel _better_…" with the word better, he pushed up against her again and she knew what he meant. There were no formalities with them, nothing had to be said, they just knew. Katara nodded and bent her legs at the knees, lifting herself up slightly and Zuko only had to pull down his pants to his knees, freeing his raging erection. Placing his hands on her hips, Zuko guided her over his phallus and lowered her down, not onto it but just too where he could rub the head of it against her wet entrance. The moan she gave was of pleasure and pain of torture at the same time.

"Please Zuko…" the moment the word 'please' passed from her lips, he knew he was addicted to hearing that. Leaning forward, he pushed just softly, only applying pressure to her labia.

"Please what?" he asked in a teasing breath while moving his hips ever so slightly, just barely rubbing the head of his erection against her. She moaned again and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Please… make me feel good…" He grinned and leaned back to look at her. The look on her face was that of pure torture and bliss at the same time.

Holding onto her hips, he slowly lowered her down onto his member, watching as she whimpered and shook, not stopping until she sat on his tights. Her body trembled and he could feel the muscles around his length squeezing and letting up, twitching in a series of muscles spazes. He was deeper in her now that before and he could feel all of her, like he wasn't just joined with her in the most intimate of ways, but it was like he _was_ her and could feel them. Katara clung to him while panting and whimpering, trying to get her breath back. Zuko leaned forward and softly whispered to her while running his hands over her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful Katara, so gloriously beautiful." His voice was harsh and deep, trembling from the pleasure. As his hot breath washed over her ear and neck, she whimpered and shook.

"O-oh Zuko…." Moving his hands from her hips to her rear, he slowly lifted her up and groaned; her tightness pulling against him and he pulled his hips back as well. Katara whimpered and rested her head on his shoulder. Using her knees to help, she pushed up the back down on him. Building up her courage, she continued to push herself up and down over his length, moaning with each movement.

Upon feeling her lift, his hips would draw back, pushing upwards once he would feel her lower, rolling his hips in succession with each gentle rock of the hips and body of his beloved Katara, thick appendage throbbing and swelling between moist, silken inner walls. Zuko gave a glance down and went wide eyed as he watched himself slide in and out of her sweetness and moaned. Above him he heard Katara give a soft gasp and looked up to see she was watching their coupling as well and he smiled. Tilting his head up, he caught her lips with his own in a fiery kiss and felt her melt into it. Her lips were cool in contrast to his own; and sent an electric shock down his back which only added to the pleasure.

Katara placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to lie on his back in the soft grass. He looked up at her in confusion as she landed forward and braced her hands against the sand. The grin on her face made the heat in his loins blaze strong than ever. Leaning down to rest her chest against him, she continued to pump her hips, sliding up and down over his rod, moaning and closing her eyes to relish in the moment. This new position added to their building pleasure and gave them more room to move. But Zuko wanted to see more. So placing his hands on her shoulders, he lifted her up slightly and watched as her full breasts bounced with each thrust he made into her. They slapped against each other slightly and just looked so wonderful and beautiful like the rest of her. With one hand, Zuko reached down and cupped one of her breasts and squeezed softly, enjoying the feel of the burning and soft flesh. Moving to the already pert nipple, he gave it a squeeze as well and she nearly screamed in pleasure, her back arching. Her sounds of bliss made him growl and thrust up harder into her, but not enough to hurt her. Placing his other hand on her shoulder to hold her over him, he continued to switch between each nipple, pinching and listening to her whimpers and moans. His thrusts became harder and faster, pleasure building in the pit of his stomach like a coiled snake.

Katara could only hold on for the ride and enjoy what Zuko was doing. And indeed she enjoyed it. His fingers working their magic on her breasts and his length pulsing and swelling inside of her, stretching her inner walls further and pulsing deeper into her, she thought she might lose her mind. But the building ecstasy in her body told her she was close, and she wanted to take him over the edge with her. Focusing the best she could, she began to squeeze her muscles around him each time he pulled out, watching as her effort took effect and his face became twisted in pleasure, his breathing becoming harsher.

Zuko felt as if he might explode, he was so close to completion that he could feel it working its way through his body. It started in his stomach and stuck hard, winding its way from his belly and down into his loins, and out into Katara's sweetness with one final hard thrust. His eyes closed as the tremor shot through his body crackled all up and down his spine like lighting. Above him he heard Katara give a sudden series of gasps and a loud, breathy moan as he felt her silken inner walls clamp down around him tightly. Opening his eyes while panting, he smiled as he watched Katara's wide bright eyes fall shut, and her body go limp as she laid down on top of him, panting as well. Her skin burned and was slick from her sweat, but she felt so good against him none the less.

Smiling softly, he turned his head and kissed her forehead softly while running his hands tenderly over her back and shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their breathing slowing and bodies calming, and in no time, Katara fell asleep against him from his gentle touch and warmth. Holding her close, Zuko nuzzled against her and sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever but the sun would be rising soon, and he didn't want to risk getting caught. Carefully he rolled over and lay Katara on her back, and slowly pulled out of her. She gave a soft whimper in her sleep but remained unconscious. Taking up his shirt, he cleaned her up as well as him self, not worrying about putting it back on since his skin felt like it was still on fire. With soft and tender hands, he dressed her again and picked her up, smiling as she snuggled into his warmth.

Back at her camp, Zuko quietly set her down on her sleeping skins and watched her for a moment, petting her hair softly. In her sleep she must have been dreaming of something nice, because she smiled gently. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and whispered softly to his sleeping beauty.

"I love you Katara…" Standing up quietly, he turned and headed back into the forest, wondering what his beauty was dreaming about.

At his own camp, Zuko yawned and flopped down onto his bed. The sun was just beginning to rise and his uncle along with it.

"Long night prince Zuko?" He groaned and ignored his uncle as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Iroh smiled and yawned faintly.

"I hope she's a cute one." Zuko rolled over and looked at his uncle with a blazing glair. At first Iroh expected some kind of sharp retort, but when none came he sat and waited quietly.

"She's not cute… she's beautiful." Iroh smiled softly and stood, his knees popping slightly.

"I'm glad to hear so. Now get some rest nephew, a man needs his sleep." For once, Zuko agreed with the old man and rolled back over and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of his lovely water bender.

Fin

**Zuni: See what wasn't so bad was it?**

**Zuko: …. My god woman!**

**Zuni: Oh come on! At least it was tasteful! **

**Iroh: She has a point.**

**Zuko: Since when did you get here?! Where you there the whole time?  
**

**Iroh: Yep, and I have to say miss Zuni, that was wonderful. **

**Zuni: Awwww, thank you Uncle Iroh.**

**Zuko: …. You two are insane.**

**Zuni/Iroh: YEP!!!**


End file.
